Whispers in the dark
by sahiraamazona
Summary: Balder X OC. Los gigantes atacan Asgard poniendo en peligro también a La Tierra. Los guerreros de Asgard deben proteger también Midgard. ¿Podrá Balder encontrar el amor en esta guerra?¿Mejorará la relacion de los principes de Asgard? Post Ragnarock.
1. Prólogo

Lo llamaban Balder el bravo, y su aspecto mostraba el porque de ese nombre.

Era alto y fuerte, el mejor de los guerreros de Asgard si no se contaba a Thor, era un autentico dios asgardiano.

Casi siempre vestia una cota de malla con camisa y pantalones azules encima, una capa de piel suave y blanca que casi rozaba el suelo, un casco brillante que ocultaba sus cabellos castaños y sus botas blancas llegaban hasta sus muslos, de él apenas podia verse su rostro.

Y era hermoso.

Sus ojos azules eran los mas deseados, todas las mujeres asgardianas suspiraban por el principe de Asgard y no solo las asgardianas, todo el mundo sabia la fijacion que tenia la reina Karnilla por Balder, con quien habia tenido una relación sentimental tiempo atras.

Pero eso habia sido antes del Ragnarock, ahora que el hecho de que el fuera hijo de Odin cambiaba las cosas completamente. Seguia teniendo muchas mujeres detras de él, pero ahora no se atrevian a atosigarlo como antes, algo que para Balder era un gran alivio, se sentia bastante mal por aquellos momentos en los que no habia podido librarse de ellas de modo amable y se habia visto en la necesidad de ser grosero con ellas, pero eran momentos en los que el no tenia tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Momentos como aquel.

Estaban a punto de entrar en batalla, los gigantes de hielo habian llegado hasta Midgard, la actual ubicacion de la Asgard y no podian permitir que entraran en la ciudad o que empezaran a debastar Midgard, asi que era su deber pararles los pies.

Dirigió una mirada a su hermano, Thor solo lo miró con gravedad. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba aquello, pero no tenian ninguna otra opción.

Balder miró a su ejercito, alli estaban los mejores guerreros de Asgard, entre ellos destacaban el grupo de los tres guerreros, formado por Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, y lady Sif, un poco mas apartadas del resto estaban las valkirias, las mejores guerreras que existian. No habia demasiadas pero habian asegurado que no podian permitirse enviar a nadie mas, ellas tenian su propie lucha contra los demonios que habian atacado por sopresa su territorio.

No eran demasiados pero esperaba que fueran suficientes al menos para hacer que sus oponentes se rindieran, aunque sabia que no iba a ser tarea facil.

Despues dirigió su vista a Loki, él junto con varios de los magos de Asgard iban a llevarlos hasta la tierra, pero Balder no se fiaba un pelo de Loki y a judgar por la expresion de Thor el tampoco, pero ambos tenian que admitir que Loki era uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos de Asgard y le necesitaban para teletransportar a tanta gente.

-¿Estas listo hermano?-preguntó entonces Thor. Balder sonrió.

-Siempre.

Thor le hizo una señal Loki para indicarle que estaban preparados para marcharse, en apenas unos segundos Loki y los demás hechiceros tenian listo el hechizo que los llevaria a Midgard.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de una historia que se me ocurrió hace relativamente poco, aunque en realidad es mas como un prólogo. Los protagonistas son Balder y un OC mio, pero la historia no se centrara solo en ellos también podréis leer sobre la relación de que los tres principes de Asgard, Thor, Loki y Balder, tienen entre ellos y un poco de ThorxSif. **

**Una aclaración, aquí Loki aún es Lady Loki, la historia sucede poco después del nombramiento de Balder como príncipe de pleno derecho de Asgard.**

**El titulo viene de una canción del grupo Skillet que me parece realmente bonita, que es la que estaba escuchando en el momento en que se me ocurrio este fanfic.**

**Espero de verdad que os guste.**

**Dejad algún comentario porfis^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

Balder era incapaz de dejar de dar vueltas en su cama. Incontables gotas de sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo y unas vendas, ya bastante manchadas de sangre, ocultaban su torso y gran parte de su brazo izquierdo.

Apenas recordaba fragmentos de la batalla. Los gigantes de hielo los superaban en número, pero aún así tenían bastantes probabilidades de haber ganado la batalla. Pero no habían contado con que su enemigo tuviera un mago entre sus filas. En la primera persona que había pensado había sido en Loki, pero luego recordó que estaba luchando en su bando, de modo que lo descarto.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando uno de los gigantes trató de atacarlo por la espalda. Venció al gigante, no sin esfuerzo, pero entonces vinieron más. Fue como si quisieran acabar con él a toda costa, como si él fuera el objetivo principal.

Uno de los gigantes logró herirlo, fue solo un roce, pero lo suficiente para distraerlo y que otro de los gigantes lograra herirlo más seriamente.

El filo del hacha se encontró con el pecho del asgardiano, atravesando su camisa y su cota de malla provocando una enorme herida que le recorría todo el pecho y se extendía hasta su brazo izquierdo.

La sangre empezó a brotar de la herida rápidamente.

Los recuerdos a partir de ese momento se tornaban confusos, recordaba que habían intentado atacarlo de nuevo y que alguien los había detenido, estaba casi seguro de que había sido una de las valkirias. Lo último que recordaba eran unos ojos verdes y una voz que le dijo que resistiera, que un príncipe de Asgard no debía ser abatido por un gigante de hielo.

Oyó la puerta abrirse e intentó enfocar la vista pero no pudo. Sintió que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a él, de modo que intentó ponerse en guardia, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

-Mi señor Balder,- dijo una voz femenina a su lado- vengo a cuidar vuestras heridas.

Balder dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero lo único que vio fue una silueta femenina, que llevaba un vestido rojo y tenía el pelo rubio.

-Adelante-murmuró el con cierto esfuerzo, intentó incorporarse, pero necesitó la ayuda de la mujer para conseguirlo, y eso no le gustó nada. No es que fuera orgulloso, pero no le gustaba sentirse tan inútil como en aquel momento, no estaba acostumbrado a estarse quieto durante demasiado tiempo.

Ella empezó a quitarle las vendas, las vendas estaban demasiado pegadas por culpa de la sangre y le costo mucho retirarlas. Cuando terminó de quitarlas ella se quedó asombrada, la herida había dejado de sangrar pero aún tenía un aspecto bastante feo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Balder de repente. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, no esperaba que un hombre como Balder se interesara por el nombre de una mujer que apenas conocía.

-Me llamo Caelestis mi señor-dijo mientras comenzaba a extender una crema verdosa por las heridas de Balder. Él hizo un gesto de disgusto al notar la crema pero no se quejó. Caelestis era un nombre que le sonaba, quizá conociera a alguien que se llamaba así, aunque no podría asegurarlo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Estuviste en la batalla?-volvió a preguntar. Estaba realmente interesado, pero no en la mujer que se encontraba en su habitación, sino en la valkiria que le había salvado la vida, creía recordar que era rubia.

-Sí, yo era una de los magos que estuvieron en esa batalla.

-Maga-murmuró el para sí mismo-. Entonces no eres ella, no eres una valkiria.

-No mi señor, no soy la mujer que os salvó-Balder intentó enfocar más y vio sus ojos.

-No, sus ojos eran verdes, los tuyos son castaños-dijo con cansancio, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó algo molesto.

-No soy la mujer que buscáis-acabó de esparcir la crema y empezó a colocarle vendas limpias-. Pero la conozco.

Balder abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó sobresaltado.

-No deberíais hacer movimientos bruscos, la herida podría reabriese-apuntó ella intentando calmarlo. Balder se relajó un poco-. La conozco, ella es mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí, ¿puedo preguntaros para qué la buscáis?

-Pues...-Balder se quedó pensativo un momento, ¿para qué quería verla? La verdad es que no estaba seguro, quería agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida, pero más allá de eso no tenía ni idea. Llevaba pensando en ella desde que había recuperado el conocimiento y ni siquiera conocía su rostro, solo sus agradecerle que me haya salvado.

-Comprendo-dijo mientras acababa de colocar las últimas vendas-. Ya he acabado, creo que debería marcharme.

-¿Podrías decirle que quiero verla?

-Lo siento, pero se ha marchado está mañana al territorio de las valkirias y no sé cuándo va a volver- se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera- Caelestis se dio la vuelta-. ¿Puedes decirme al menos como se llama?

-Hildr-contestó antes de cerrar la puerta de los aposentos de Balder.

* * *

><p>Loki caminaba despacio por el helado suelo de Jotumheim. Su pelo negro, que se movía al son del fuerte viento, le tapaba la cara dándole un aspecto siniestro.<p>

Caminó entre los gigantes de hielo que la miraban con escepticismo, ella había luchado en el bando contrario en la reciente batalla y ahora se encontraba allí como si fueran uno de ellos, aunque en teoría lo era, ninguno lo había considerado nunca uno más, solo un aliado conveniente en algunos momentos, pero ahora era aún peor. Su nuevo cuerpo no solo era raro, sino también inquietante.

Loki entró en una de las cuevas, estaba más decorada de lo que normalmente solían estarlo las cuevas de gigante de hielo, pero allí no vivía un gigante de hielo.

Cuando llegó a una de las estancias más ocultas de la cueva vio a una mujer de cabello oscuro vestida de un modo bastante sexy.

La mujer estaba sentada en un sillón de pieles, a su lado se encontraba un sillón igual que el que ella ocupaba y entre ellos se podía ver una pequeña mesa. Loki se sentó en el sillón vacío.

-Thor no está muerto-dijo pausadamente, sin mirar a la mujer. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Tú tampoco has cumplido tu parte del trato, Loki- miró a Loki con sus ojos de color lavanda-. Me prometiste que después de la batalla tendría a Balder en mi poder, pero no es así-su expresión se tornó sombría-. Acabaré con la vida de Thor cuando Balder sea mío y solo entonces Loki.- Loki entornó los ojos, no le gustaba nada que su nueva aliada fuera tan impertinente, pero tenia que admitir que en aquellos momentos necesitaba a alguien como ella. Su magia podía ayudarlo a derrotar de una vez por todas a su hermano.

-Matar a Thor es más importante, Karnilla- dijo con un suspiro. Karnilla golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, cabreada.

-¿Por qué? Tus asuntos no son más importantes que los míos, si quieres que te ayude con tu pequeño problema -hizo una pausa para mirar la actual apariencia de Loki, dejando claro a que se refería-. Tendrás que jugar con mis reglas Loki, y si no te gusta...

-Como quieras,-dijo Loki, interrumpiéndola mientras se levantaba-. Pero sin mi no podrás llegar hasta tu fetiche Karnilla- ella se quedó pensando un segundo.

-Espera- dijo justo antes de que Loki abandonara la estancia-. Te ayudaré a matar a Thor, pero creo que atacar Asgard con un ejército de gigantes de hielo no fue una buena idea, además de poco efectivo, ni tu ni yo conseguimos lo que queríamos- Loki la miró.

-¿Y que propones?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-He oído que ahora eres la consejera de Balder, creo que podríamos usar eso en nuestro favor- Loki le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eres perversa Karnilla.

-Los sé- dijo moviéndose en el sillón-. Bueno, ¿y qué se te pasa por la cabeza?- Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Un par de consejos acertados y Balder confiará plenamente en mí y entonces Thor empezará a creer de verdad que he cambiado. Podré empujar a tu fetiche hasta ti y Thor estará a mi alcance- los ojos verdes de Loki parecieron resplandecer-. Las dos saldremos ganando, aunque depende de ti sujetar a Balder, Karnilla.

-No te preocupes por eso- Karnilla sonreía-. No tengo ni la menor intención de dejar que escape.

Loki solo le dedicó una sonrisa como despedida. Después se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la cueva.

Aquella visita la había divertido bastante. Karnilla pensaba que la necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes y que ella era la que mandaba en su asociación, no tenia ni idea de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar. Lo único que Loki quería de ella era poder usar su magia para recuperar todo su poder cuanto antes. No necesitaba el poder de Karnilla para recuperar su cuerpo y mucho menos para acabar con su hermano. Pero de momento necesitaba que ella siguiera creyendo que era importante en el plan. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de allí para que nadie la oyera comenzó a reírse, esa vez no pensaba dejar que absolutamente nada saliera mal.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación de Balder volvió a abrirse, está vez la persona que atravesó la puerta fue Thor.<p>

Balder abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Thor en voz baja acercándose a la cama de él lentamente. Balder se incorporó un poco.

-Hecho polvo, ¿tengo pinta de estar bien?- dijo casi sonriendo.

-Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor- Thor sonrió también-. Eso es bueno.

-Eso dicen- después Balder frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo acabó la batalla?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, Balder

-Thor, necesito saberlo- insistió Balder.

-Bueno los gigantes de hielo se retiraron, pero hubo muchas bajas asgardianas, mañana habrá un funeral en honor de todos los guerreros caídos en batalla y el banquete nocturno de todos los días de la próxima semana será en su honor.

-Quiero asistir a ellos, tanto al funeral como a los banquetes- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Thor lo detuvo.

-No, aún no estas en condiciones de levantarte y menos de ir a ninguna parte, si quieres puedes asistir al último de los banquetes y solo si te encuentras lo suficientemente bien- Balder suspiró exasperado, no soportaba estarse quieto, todo el mundo le decía que debía quedarse en la cama y eso lo ponía realmente enfermo.

-Está bien- susurró-. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, solo dime de que se trata.

-Necesito que encuentres a la valkiria, a la que me salvó en batalla- Balder cerró los ojos-. Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo- Thor lo miró durante un rato.

-Me han dicho que ha vuelto al territorio de las valkirias, y no creo que ninguna de ellas quiera abandonar su hogar, al menos hasta que acabe su guerra contra los demonios.

-Lo sé, pero realmente necesito verla, seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer para traerla- Thor se quedó pensativo.

- Creo que tengo una idea, tú déjamelo a mí, podrás verla antes de que pase una semana, te lo prometo hermano.

- Gracias Thor- Thor asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capítulo del fanfic, se centra bastante en Balder, pero bueno, es que él es el protagonista de la historia XD.<strong>

**También quería presentar un poco a Hildr y a Caelestis, aunque Hildr no salga aún en la historia, en el próximo capitulo podréis conocerla^^, en cuanto a Caelestis, ella tiene su propia historia, que es anterior a está, así que no creo que salga mucho porque no quiero hacer mucho espoiler de su fanfic.**

**En los próximos capis también podréis leer sobre como Karnilla y Loki se aliaron, entre ellas y con los gigantes de hielo.**

**Karnilla es un personaje que nunca me ha caído bien pero he querido meterla en la historia porque tiene mucho pasado común con Balder.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a Valdemar por el comentario^^.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Hildr estaba intentado relajarse en la bañera, había sido un día realmente duro. El viaje desde Asgard había sido realmente agotador y después había tenido una sesión de entrenamiento con Brunhilda, definitivamente, aquello había sido una mala idea, Brunhilda era una de las valkirias más fuertes y se entrenaba bastante duro.

Se reclinó un poco dentro de la bañera, haciendo que el agua le llegara casi hasta la nariz, después se echó el flequillo hacia atrás. Llevaba allí dentro casi media hora y seguía sin poder relajarse, tenia la absurda sensación de que le iba a pasar algo malo, pero no dejaba de parecerle ridículo, la que tenia premoniciones absurdas era su hermana no ella.

"Magia" pensó aburrida. La magia le parecía algo absurdo, a su modo de ver, no era más que una forma de hacer trampas en peleas honorables con la espada, a pesar de que su hermana usaba esas artes, a ella seguían sin gustarle. En más de una ocasión había tratado de convencerla para que lo dejara, pero al final lo había dado por imposible.

Salió de la bañera y se envolvió rápidamente en la toalla de color blanco que se encontraba colgada en la pared al lado de la bañera. Con la toalla sujeta alrededor de su cuerpo se dirigió al lavabo y empezó a pasar el cepillo que había dejado encima del lavabo antes de entrar en la bañera. Le costó un rato desenredar todo su pelo, que llegaba hasta su cintura, pero cuándo finalmente acabó, se lo recogió con una pinza.

Si había algo que realmente odiaba era que el pelo mojado se le pegara al cuerpo.

Salió del baño y abrió su armario. De allí solo sacó su bata de satén negro, la dejó encima de la cama y se quitó la toalla. Se secó un poco con ella y la tiró al suelo. Se puso la bata, que le cubría hasta casi la mitad de los muslos y llevó otra vez la toalla al baño.

Se tiró encima de la cama boca abajo y cerró los ojos, no intentaba dormirse, solamente quitarse de la cabeza aquel estúpido mal presentimiento, que llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo el día.

Entreabrió una poco los ojos y miró el pequeño corte que tenia desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Era la única herida que se había hecho en toda la batalla, normalmente, las valkirias no salían heridas en las batallas porque luchaban todas juntas, defendiéndose entre ellas.

En aquella batalla ella se había separado de las demás, no sabía cómo había pasado pero de repente se había encontrado sola en la batalla. había seguido luchando como si nada y entonces se había encontrado a cinco gigantes de hielo peleando contra un asgardiano completamente solo, aquello le había parecido la mayor injusticia que había visto jamás, de modo que se había lanzado a ayudar al asgardiano, pero cando llegó el ya estaba muy herido y en el suelo.

Se desizo del primer gigante de hielo sin problemas, pillándolo desprevenido. El segundo le costó algo más aunque tampoco tubo mucho tiempo de reacción. Después de ese se encontró sola enfrente de tres gigantes de hielo totalmente listos para pelear.

Uno de ellos casi la derrota cuando llegaron sus hermanas valkirias, entre todas acabaron con los gigantes en poco tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había hecho la herida.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la identidad del asgardiano que había salvado.

Balder, hijo de Odin, príncipe de Asgard.

Hildr decidió quedarse allí hasta que acabara la batalla, incluso aunque ella no siguiera las leyes asgardianas, sabía que la muerte de un príncipe de Asgard, sobre todo en un momento como aquel podría ser realmente desmoralizante para el pueblo.

Brunhilda decidió quedarse con ella e Hildr se lo agradecía muchísimo. Brunhilda había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde que empezó a entrenarse para ser valkiria y ahora eran prácticamente inseparables.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se abrazó a uno de los cojines blancos de su cama. Estaba segura de que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, a pesar de que estaba realmente agotada y tampoco estaba segura de poder aguantar toda la noche despierta sin hacer nada aparte de estar tumbada en la cama.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió. Hildr miró en esa dirección y vio como Sigrún entraba casi corriendo a la habitación.

Sigrún era una de sus mejores amigas, su pelo era castaño, algo bastante raro para ser una asgardiana, lo llevaba casi siempre suelto y apenas llegaba hasta sus homoplatos, era casi la más bajita de las valkirias, aunque era muy hermosa y la mayoría envidiaban sus preciosos ojos grises.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hildr con voz cansada.

-¿Qué me pasa?-le dio un sobre cerrado a Hildr, que ella cogió con desgana-. Eso me pasa. Vamos léelo.

Hildr se fijó en el sobre, estaba cerrado en el sello de la casa real de Asgard. Sintió como su interés aumentaba y lo abrió apresuradamente. Dentro se encontró con una tarjeta blanca que también llevaba en sello de la casa real de Asgard y tenía los bordes dorados. Comenzó a leer.

_Estimadas valkirias:_

_Nos complace invitaros a un banquete en vuestro honor_

_debido a la ayuda que nos prestasteis en la reciente batalla_

_contra los gigantes de hielo, que se celebrará el próximo _

_domingo._

_Sin vosotras no habría sido posible la victoria._

_Nos gustaría mucho que asistierais, al menos, todas las que_

_estuvisteis en el campo de batalla con los guerreros de Asgard._

_Un cordial saludo a todas._

Hildr miró a Sigrún como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Y?- preguntó sin entender por qué su amiga estaba tan excitada.

-¿Cómo que "y"? Tenemos que ir por supuesto- dijo mientras se tumbaba al lado de su amiga.

-¿Por qué debería ir? No me apetece en absoluto- Hildr le dio la espalda Sigrún.

-Pues porque hace demasiado tiempo que no nos tomamos un descanso, primero nos ataca esa legión de demonios, después Asgard nos llama para luchar contra los gigantes de hielo y cuando volvemos ¡Sorpresa! Los demonios siguen aquí intentando derrotarnos.

-¡Exacto!- dijo mientras se sentaba con un rápido movimiento sobre la cama, sobresaltando a Sigrún-. Los demonios siguen aquí, tenemos que luchar contra ellos.

-Pero no nos vamos a ir todas, Hildr. Además, si no vamos Asgard se puede sentir ofendida y además...-añadió enigmática con una sonrisa.

-Además ¿qué?- Hildr había vuelto a su tono de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, esta Balder, seguro que quiere agradecerte que lo haya salvado.

-Sigrún no empieces, llevas dándome la vara con eso desde el día de la batalla- Hildr volvió a darle la espalda.

-Venga, ¿no crees que es por lo menos un poco romántico? Valkiria salva príncipe, príncipe se enamora de valkiria.

-No me puedo creer que te aburras tanto como para inventarte semejante chorrada. Además, es un hombre.

-¿Y?- dijo Sigrún con tono sugerente. Hildr la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te hago un croquis?- dijo con tono neutro. Sigrún comenzó a reírse.

-Mejor no- Hildr le tiró un cojín a la cara que Sigrún esquivó sin problemas.

-Mal pensada- murmuró ella entre dientes.

-Entonces vienes ¿no?- volvió a la carga Sigrún.

-Ya te he dicho que no, además acabamos de volver de Asgard, ¿no podían habernos avisado antes?

-Bueno igual se le ha ocurrido después de que nos fuéramos y aún tienes casi una semana para estar aquí.

-He dicho que no- dijo dando por acabada la conversación.

-Vengaaaaaaaaaaaaa- intentó de nuevo convencerla-. Hazlo por mí, vamos Hildr.

-Si te digo que me lo pensaré, ¿me dejarás en paz?

-Puede- contestó sonriendo.

-Pues me lo pensaré ¿vale? Pero ahora quiero descansar- Sigrún se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Informaré de que tu y yo nos vamos a ir a Asgard para el banquete.

-Aún no he dicho que sí.

-No, pero lo harás- Hildr volvió a lanzarle un cojín que esta vez se estampó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar Sigrún.

Hildr volvió a leer la carta, no estaba segura de si debía ir, por una parte Sigrún tenía razón, necesitaban relajarse y divertirse, pero por otro lado no le apetecía nada otro viaje a Asgard, nunca se sentía cómoda cuando estaba allí. Además, hacía mucho que no hablaba con su hermana, demasiado.

Soltó un suspiro de cansanció, aun tenía casi una semana para decidir que hacer.

* * *

><p>Las piras funerarias se extendian por todo Asgard, todos los asgardianos eran familiares o amigos de alguno de los guerreros caidos en la batalla. Todo el pueblo estaba de luto.<p>

El fuego hacía que las sombras de los callejones oscuros fueran aun maás tétricas de lo habitual, la noche parecía no tener estrellas y la luna había menguado su belleza.

Sólo una persona en todo Asgard no lamentaba la tragedia, pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

Loki se encontraba al lado de Thor, presidiendo la ceremonia. Eran dos de las pocas personas que no lloraban, ellos eran la familia real de Asgard y debian demostrar entereza en un momento como aquel.

A pesar de todo, a Loki no le gustaba en absoluto tener que estar allí, pero si quería que Thor de verdad se creyera que había cambiado tenía que comportarse como si realmente le importara, aunque no fuera así.

Cuando todas las piras se apagaron, Thor dió un discurso en honor a los guerreros caidos. Después de aquello todo el munco de fue a su casa, nadie tenía ganas de fiesta despues de aquello, había muerto mucha gente y muchas familias estaban cuidando de sus heridos, era uno de los peores días que había vivido Asgard.

-Hermano- dijo Loki cuando estubieron solos-. No debemos dejar que los que han hecho esto se queden sin castigo, debemos atacar a los gigantes.

-¿Atacar a los gigantes?- Thor no se molestó en volverse a mirarla-. Los gigantes están en su territorio y Asgard no cuenta con guerreros tan fuertes como lo hacía antes del Ragnarock, los gigantes nos aplastarían sin ningun problema, Loki. Me estraña que no hayas pensado en eso- añadió con tono acusador.

-Yo...- por un momento Loki no supo que decir-. Les hemos derrotado en esta batalla, nos alzamos con la victoria, podremos hacerlo otra vez.

-¡Ha esto llamas victoria!- dijo Thor casi gritando, Loki retrocedió un poco. Thor se acercó a una de las ventanas para observar los restos de las piras funerarias-. Este es uno de los peores momentos que ha vivido Asgard jamás. El ataque de los gigantes fue algo que nadie se esperaba- cerró los ojos lentamente, parecía realmente cansado. Loki no recordaba demasiadas ocasiones en las que habia visto a Thor de aquella manera-. De lo único que podemos alegrarnos es de que Midgard ni siquiera haya tenido noticias del ataque.

-Quizá deberiamos pedir ayuda a Midgard- apuntó Loki poniendose al lado de su hermano-. Después de todo este es su mundo.

-La gente de Midgard ni si quiera nos quiere aquí, menos van a ayudarnos.

-Tienes amigos en Midgard- le recordó ella.

-Tenía amigos en Midgard- corrigió Thor-. Ahora no sé en quién puedo confiar.

-Puedes confiar en los ciudadanos de Asgard.

-¿Cómo en tí?- preguntó Thor con una sonrisa irónica. Se alejó en dirección a la puerta-. Ójala- murmuró justo antes de salir, aunque Loki llegó a oirlo.

Loki se quedó un rató absorta en sus pensamientos, con la vista clavada en algún punto de la puerta por la que había salido su hermano.

Al rato se dió la vuelta lentamente y cruzó sus brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Sintió como la brisa le rovolvia sus cabellos negros y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar durante unos segundos. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de acabar con Thor, a veces le parecía demasiado y que su meta parecía estar cada vez más lejos. Sus ojos verdes se clavaraon en el horizonte, en las lejanas montañas de Miidgard.

Quizá debiera dejar sus planes de lado al menos hasta que descubrira la forma de devolver a Asgard al lugar al que pertenecía. Thor confiaba en que los mortales acabaran por aceptarlos algún día, pero ella estaba segura de que eso jamás pasaría, creía firmemente que Asgard devía ser devuelta a las estrellas. Puede que debiera centrarse en eso, en devolver a Asgard a su legítimo lugar en el universo.

Pero enseguida desechó esa idea, en la actual situación era mucho más vulnerable que nunca y debía aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque tubiera que ganarse la confianza de sus hermanos primero. Sabía que Balder confiaba en ella, pero Thor no y era el que más le interesaba.

Se alejó de la ventana despacio y salió de la estancia en dirección a sus aposentos. La verdad es que ella también estaba realmente cansada.

* * *

><p>Balder había visto el funeral desde una de las ventanas de su habitación, a pesar de que le habían recomendado que no se levantara del lecho, él necesitaba ver aquello, porque no podía evitar pensar que él podría haber sido una de las personas a las que se había rendido homenaje aquella noche. No podía evitar pensar que por alguna extraña suerte no había muerto en aquella sangrienta batalla.<p>

Y no estaba seguro de merecer aquella suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, personalmente a mi me encanta la escena en la Thor y Loki discuten, a pesar de que Loki en todos los comics sea el malo malísimo, creo que en el fondo élella busca un modo de entender su propio cambio, porque cuando él y Thor eran niños se llevaban bien, creo que Loki echa de menos esa relación casi tanto como Thor aunque al final siempre decide optar por el odio y el caos.**

**En cuanto a Sigrún, en un principio pensé en poder a Brunhilda en esa escena con Hildr, pero me pareció que estaba demasiado OoC, asi que al final decidí poner a otra valkiria. Tanto Hildr como Sigrún son nombres de valkirias que se mencionan en la mitología nórdica.**

**La última mini escena, la de Balder, he querido meterla para que se vea que la herida no solo lo ha afectado físicamente sino tambien psícologicamente.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y si es así dejad algún comentatio porfis^^.**

**Muchas gracias a Valdemar por el comentario y un beso a tods ls que leeis.**


	4. Capítulo 3

El enorme salón de Asgard estaba decorado con estandartes con el símbolo de la familia real estampado, colocados entre los enormes ventanales que dejaban ver el cielo nocturno que se extendía sobre Asgard. La sala estaba iluminada por antorchas que colgaban del techo y varias mesas colocadas por toda la estancia.

Las mesas estaban repletas de todo tipo de deliciosas comidas.

Era un banquete tan espléndido como cualquiera de los que Asgard había visto antes del Ragnarock, todo el mundo sentía que, al menos por una noche, los buenos tiempos habían vuelto.

Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo, la mayoría apenas podía recordar la última fiesta de ése tipo que se había celebrado. El pueblo realmente agradecía un poco de relajación en aquel momento.

Incluso Loki parecía divertirse en la mesa que compartía con los Balder y Thor.

En la mesa de las valkirias, Sigún y Brunhilda discutían alegremente sobre cuál de las dos mataría a más enemigos en la siguiente batalla en la que participaran. A su lado Hildr movía lentamente con su tenedor un trozo de carne, ensimismada.

Sigrún y Brunhilda se pusieron una a cada lado de Hildr mirándola con cara de cabreo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella con desgana.

-Llevas toda la noche ahí sentada- empezó Brunhilda-. Apenas has probado bocado- señaló el plato de Hildr que estaba prácticamente intacto-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Hildr se quedó un momento en silencio. La verdad era que no se había enterado demasiado de lo que había pasado en el banquete, apenas podía creer que Sigrún la hubiera convencido para asistir, se le ocurrían bastantes sitios donde preferiría estar en aquel momento.

Además aún no había visto a su hermana y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, no se habían visto desde la batalla.

Hildr apartó su plato y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa soltando un imperceptible suspiro.

-No es nada, no tengo hambre- Sigrún apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hildr.

-Te conocemos demasiado para creernos eso, ¿verdad Bru?

-Ajá, así que ya nos estas contando lo que te pasa.

-Que no me pasa nada, estoy bien, cansada, pero bien. Además no sé cómo me convencisteis para venir.

-Pero ya que estás aquí podrías intentar divertirte un poco- trató de animarla Brunhilda.

-Además se dé cierto principito que no te quita los ojos de encima- añadió Sigrún con tono picante.

-No empieces otra vez con eso, por favor- la mirada de Hildr era una claramente amenazadora.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero es verdad.

-Bru dile que se calle- le dijo Hildr al oído. Brunhilda se encogió de hombros.

-Para una vez que tiene razón...- Hildr la miró sorprendida.

-¿Tú también?- preguntó, parecía casi indignada.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo no te has dado cuenta. Ves a ese grupo de chicas de ahí- señaló a una esquina de la sala, allí vio a un grupo de mujeres que cuchicheaban y lanzaban miradas mal disimuladas de desprecio hacia ella-. Podrían estar haciéndote vodoo perfectamente. Creo que todas aspiran a casarse con Balder, no han parado de lanzarte miradas asesinas desde hace más de una hora.

-Idiotas- murmuró Hildr en voz baja, normalmente algo así le daría igual pero no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie. No tenía ni idea de lo que le va pasaba aquella noche, realmente se esforzaba por intentar pasárselo bien, pero no lo lograba, estaba allí pero a la vez estaba muy lejos, era como si le faltara algo.

En ese momento levantó la vista hacía la mesa de la familia real, sus ojos verdes chocaron contra la mirada azul de Balder, el contacto visual duró apenas unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para confundir su mente por completo.

Cuando no pudo soportar más la intensidad de la mirada de Balder desvió la suya bruscamente. Sentía que su corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza de lo normal, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Aquello significaba perder el control y ella odiaba perder el control. Odiaba no ser dueña de sus actos y eso era lo que hacían los hombres. Hildr creía firmemente que caer en los brazos de un hombre significaba dejar de ser ella misma y no pensaba renunciar a sí misma por nada ni por nadie.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la sala.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Sigrún agarrándole un brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amiga.

Ni Sigrún ni Brunhilda consiguieron pararla, asique se miraron la una a la otra sin entender nada.

Hildr llegó hasta una de las últimas filas de columnas y se apoyó de espaldas en una de ellas. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, por un lado era agradable, quería conocer a Balder, sin apenas conocerlo le caía bien y creía que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos y quizá algo más, pero por otra parte no le gustaba nada esa necesidad de acercarse a él cuando estaba cerca, la angustia que sentía cuando empezaba a pensar en él.

Los sentimientos contradictorios no la dejaban pensar con claridad, se sentía totalmente abrumada. Desde que se unió a las valkirias había creído que estaba fuera del alcance del hechizo de los hombres, pero ahora empezaba a descubrir que quizá el muro de su corazón sólo estuviera a prueba de la mayoría de los hombres pero no de todos.

Pasó su mano derecha por su cuello y su escote, había empezado a sudar, estaba muy nerviosa, de repente sentía que el mundo había caído sobre sus hombros y tenía que sostenerlo ella sola.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó aún más su peso sobre la columna. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto perdido de la sala.

-Tú eres Hildr ¿verdad?- preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda. Hildr ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de mirarlo, no estaba segura de poder mirar a nadie a la cara en aquel momento.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- dijo ella en voz muy baja, arrastrado las palabras.

-Curiosidad, hay mucha gente hablando de ti.

-¿A si?- preguntó Hildr entre sorprendida y escéptica, dudaba mucho que nadie allí la considerara importante aparte de Brinhilda y Sigrún. Además no pensaba creerse ni la mitad de lo que le dijera aquel hombre, después de tofo, no podía confiar en los hombres.

-Pues sí, todo el mundo sabe que fuiste tú quien salvó al príncipe Balder en batalla, mucha gente te admira incluso Blader y Thor.

-Te has equivocado de persona- dijo Hildr empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba, un montón de admiradores que no la dejaran en paz. Se separó de la columna y se dirigió con decisión a la puerta, esta vez con toda la intención de largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Pues yo creo que no- dijo él sujetándola del brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando. Era fuerte, a Hildr le quedó claro que era un guerrero.

-Mira no sé quién te has creído que eres pero… -Se quedó callada al descubrir quién era su interlocutor.

Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de apartar sus vista del perfecto rostro de Balder, sus ojos del color del cielo parecían aún más fascinantes vistos de cerca, sus rasgos eran extremadamente masculinos y atractivos.

Una vez más se sentía confusa a causa de aquel hombre. Una parte de ella quería darle un puñetazo por hacer que se sintiera así, pero la otra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar allí con él, poder llegar a conocerlo y tal vez… ¡No! No podía dejar que esos pensamientos la inundaran. No permitiría que ningún hombre la cambiara.

Nunca.

-Suéltame -dijo en tono arisco intentando liberar su brazo.

Balder la miró un momento, confuso. No entendía porque ella se comportaba de esa forma con él. No se conocían, no podía tener motivos para desconfiar de él. Soltó su brazo.

-Sólo quería darte la gracias, por haberme salvado- el tono de Balder era neutro, no sabía que esperar de ella.

La expresión de Hildr se suavizó un poco, aunque no tanto como a él le habría gustado.

-No hay de qué. De todas formas no tuve elección- Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Balder se quedó allí de pie un par de segundos, aquella mujer había vuelto a dejarlo sin saber que decir. Dos veces en menos de diez minutos. No era algo que le pasara a menudo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hildr se había marchado corrió detrás de ella.

Salió a un pasillo enorme, vio a Hildr marchándose por el lado de la derecha.

-¡Espera!- le gritó mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Hildr se paró y se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Nunca permitiría que alguien que no fueras tú me tratara como lo estás haciendo- su voz parecía incluso un poco siniestra.

-¿A si? ¿Y por qué a mí me dejas hacerlo?- Hildr levantó una ceja, realmente sentía curiosidad por la respuesta.

-Porque me salvaste la vida.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te he dicho que no tuve elección- Balder frunció el ceño.

-Vas a tener que explicarme eso.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí o realmente te cuesta en tenderlo?- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de resignación-. Supuse que si uno de los príncipes de Asgard moría en esa batalla las cosas con los gigantes de hielo se complicarían mucho más y creo que es lo último que necesita Asgard en estos momentos.

Hildr abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de él. No estaba segura de si él se creería aquello. No tenía ni idea de que la había impulsado a defenderlo, cualquier otra persona simplemente lo habría dado por muerto. Lo que le había contado a Balder era gran parte del porqué lo había hecho, pero sentía que no era toda la razón.

-¿Sólo fue por eso?- Balder pareció creérselo, y si no lo hizo, no dio señales de que no fuera así.

Hildr asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo con los brazos cruzados, había creído ver en los ojos del príncipe un destello de desilusión y se sentía mal por él, pero no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando pensaba en él.

-Comprendo-dijo mientras apartaba la mirada también-. De todas formas muchas gracias.

Antes de dejarla sola depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la muchacha. Hildr separó sus labios para decir algo, pero antes de poder decir nada Balder ya se había marchado.

Hildr llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, aquel gesto la había desconcertado aún más, por unos segundos la barrera que estaba tratando de poner entre ellos dos había desaparecido por completo. Por un instante había estado a punto de contarle lo confusa que se sentía al pensar en el, lo mucho que le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno por fin subo la actualización (por favor no me matéis). He estado un poco ocupada estudiando para un examen y no he podido acabar el capi antes sorry.<strong>

**Bueno un par de aclaraciones, sé que parece que Hildr ya está enamorada de Balder pero no es así, lo que pasa es que ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, además pasa algo entre ellos que ya descubriréis XD.**

**Tengo varias ideas para el siguiente capítulo, pero me gustaría saber que preferís, ¿seguir con el romance entre Balder e Hildr, saber cómo se aliaron Loki y Karnilla o saber un poco más acerca de Sigrún?**

**Dejad algún comentario porfis^^.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Hildr estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando sintió que no estaba sola en la habitación. La valkiria posó su mirada sobre la espada que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de su amplio lecho, mientras, casi inconscientemente, tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo, preparándose para defenderse en cuando su visitante diera muestras de intentar atacarla.

Sintió cómo el intruso se movía sigilosamente por la habitación, pero era totalmente incapaz de adivinar su posición exacta. Comenzó a mover su brazo lentamente hacia la espada, un movimiento que esperaba que la otra persona no notase.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que esa persona estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había previsto. De pronto se encontró con el cuerpo de un varón bastante musculoso sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente. Ella no pudo hacer más que corresponder a aquel beso, totalmente inesperado y el primero que jamás había recibido.

El hombre se apartó un poco de ella y por fin descubrió quien era, aunque, por supuesto, no podía ser ningún otro. Sobre ella se encontraba Balder, príncipe de Asgard. Ya no llevaba la armadura que había lucido en el banquete, tan solo unos pantalones de dormir de color azul que se ajustaban a sus músculos como si fueran una segunda piel, dejando su torso totalmente descubierto.

Él le dedicó una pícara sonrisa a la valkiria, que lo único que hizo fue enrojecerse mientras notaba cómo, poco a poco, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en amento. Entonces él hablo, y su voz sonaba en sus oídos cómo si viniera de muy lejos.

-¿Serás mía?- su voz sonaba sugerente y tentadora.

Los sentidos de Hildr estaban tan nublados que apenas pudo entender la pregunta, sin embargo, asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Balder vio el ligero movimiento y ensanchó su sonrisa, para, al segundo posar sus labios sobre el cuello de la valkiria. Hildr cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de las sensaciones que el príncipe de Asgard le estaba regalando.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo acabó. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró sola en la habitación. Tenía el pelo y las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo a causa del sudor. Se incorporó un poco sobre las sábanas de satén azul, aun en medio de la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. Se apartó el pelo de la frente e intentó enfocar su vista en la oscuridad.

No. Definitivamente allí no había nadie.

Solo había sido un sueño. Hildr se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón fijó su mirada en un punto indeterminado del techo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo semejante. Había conocido muchos hombres en su vida, pero jamás había tenido sueños como aquel con ninguno. Y tampoco los había deseada.

Se sermoneó interiormente por haberse dejado convencer para volver a Asgard, si n lo hubiera hecho probablemente no habría vuelto a ver al príncipe Asgardiano y en apenas un par de días se habría olvidado incluso de la existencia de este.

Aún enfadada, se quitó la sábana que la cubría, tenía demasiado calor para continuar con ella encima y, además, no hacía otra cosa que pegársele al cuerpo.

Hundió la cabeza en uno de los mullidos cojines e intentó volver a dormirse.

No pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de Asgard, en una cueva situada en uno de los páramos más recónditos de Jotunheim, Karnilla, antigua reina Norn, vociferó tan fuerte que casi pudieron oírla en todo el mundo helado.<p>

Lo único que había pretendido al espiar Asgard aquella noche era conocer el estado de su amado príncipe, pero se había encontrado con aquella mocosa rubia por la que Balder pensaba que podría sustituirla. Aquello era totalmente inconcebible.

La sangre de Karnilla ardía de rabia, no podía creerse que después de volver de la muerte para poder volver con su amado, ahora él prefiriera a una valkiria tosca y sin refinamiento alguno. No pensaba permitirlo.

Aunque aun no tenía un plan para deshacerse de aquella pequeña molestia inesperada, estaba segura de que no le supondría mucho tiempo. Después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer la furza bruta contra la magia? Nada de nada.

* * *

><p>Loki se encontraba sola en una sala oculta en los sótanos del palacio real de Asgard. Era uno de los pocos refugios que ninguno de sus enemigos había descubierto antes del Ragnarock y había sido una verdadera suerte que aun se encontrara accesible, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que quedaba de Asgard.<p>

La estancuia estaba llena de mesas con recetas mágicas instrucciones para conjuros y artefactos mágicos que Loki había ido juntando a lo largo de los años. Algunos eran meros trastos viejos que ella ya no necesitaba para nada cuyo nivel había superado hacía mucho, la inmensa mayoría los había modificado ella misma para aumentar su poder y algunos, muy pocos, aún no se veía capaz de utilizarlos.

El pergamino en cuestión que estaba buscando trataba sobre trasladar almas de un cuerpo a otro y de crear cuerpos a medida del alma que se quisiera depositar en él.

Si bien era cierto que el cuerpo que ocupaba en aquel momento tenía una gran utilidad, no veía la hora de salir de él.

Había contactado con el Doctor Muerte, uno de los pocos mortales a los que soportaba, a pesar de los aires de superioridad que tenía, su conocimiento de la magia estaba al nivel del suyo y podía aprovecharlo. Sin embargo las investigaciones que estaba llevando a cabo el midgardiano con los cuerpos de gigante de hielo y asgardianos que ella misma le llevaba iban muy lentas.

Y ella ya no podía esperar muchos más.

Recordaba el pergamino únicamente de pasada. Hacía mucho que nos se interesaba por él. Si no recordaba mal, Lo había conseguido durante una de sus efímeras alianzas con su hija Hela. Por supuesto Hela no había dado su consentimiento para que el dios del engaño se llevara el pergamino, pero Loki lo había hecho de todos modos y, además había conseguido que la culpa recayera sobre uno de los sirvientes de Hela.

Cuando por fin lo encontró no puedo evitar soltar un débil gritó de triunfo. Leyó el pergamino por encima, deteniéndose un poco en las partes que consideraba más importantes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Si conseguía realizar el conjuro con la suficiente rapidez, no tendría necesidad de volver a solicitar la ayuda del Doctor Muerte o de Karnilla. Aunque a ambos les dejaría pensar que el dios de engaño tenía una cuenta pendiente con ellos. Eso haría que se confiaran. Que pensaran que ellos eran los que iban un paso por delante

Y no había presa más fácil que la que pensaba que la confiada. Poco a poco iría convenciéndolos a ambos para conquistar Asgard, les haría creer que el plan era suyo y cuando por fin alcanzaran la victoria, sería ella la que se llevara la recompensa.

Y Thor por fin estaría muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza y se regañó a sí misma. Volvió a centrar su atención en el hechizo que debía realizar. Era cierto que ansiaba más que nada conquistar Asgard y deshacerse de su hermano, a pesar de los momentos de flaqueza que había tenido últimamente, quería ver a Thor muerto. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

Y primero tenía que recuperar su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>La espalda de Hildr chocó brutalmente contra la pared de uno de las inmensas salas de entrenamiento de Asgard. Colocó su espada frente ella justo tiempo para parar la estocada de Brunhilda.<p>

Se separó de la pared y se movió hacía la izquierda para atacarla por el flanco, pero colocó mal su pierna derecha y, desequilibrada, falló el gope, dándole a su amiga la oportunidad perfecta.

La punta de la espada de Brunhilda se pose sobre el pecho de Hildr, mientras ésta respiraba entrecortadamente y dejaba caer su espada, reconociendo la derrota. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de mármol y cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se normalizada.

Brunhilda se sentó a su lado y la miró con gravedad.

-Has fallado demasiados movimientos-dijo con tono duro. Hildr entreabrió sus ojos.

-Estoy cansada, apenas he tenido tiempo para descansar desde la batalla y anoche no pude pegar ojo- no se molestó en explicar porqué: Brunnilda no lo entenderías y, para ser sincera, ella tampoco lo entendía.

Pasarse una noche entera sin pegar ojo por culpa de un hombre no era algo normal entre las valkirias. Para algunas ni siquiera era adecuado ni digno. Quizá Sigrún lo entendiera, pero tampoco pensaba contárselo a ella. Si lo hacía estaba segura de que todas sus compañeras se enterarían antes de terminar de hablar con Sigrún.

Apreciaba a su amiga, pero a veces era un poco bocazas.

-Te vi hablando con Balder anoche-atacó Brunhilda. Hildr abrió mucho los ojos y s eincorporó rápidamente. Su compañera la había pillado por sorpresa.

-No es lo que piensas, él me buscó a mí…

-Me da igual como fuera Hildr-la interrumpió-. Cuidado con lo que haces. Los hombres no son un juego como piensa Sigrún. Lo que hicierais anoche esta hecho, pero deberías saber que los hombres son la perdición de una mujer.

Brunhilda se levantó, con toda la intención de marcharse pero Hildr la detuvo.

-Oye, no sé lo que te piensas que pasó anoche, pero lo único que hicimos fue hablar-se quedó pensado un segundo y se corrigió-. Bueno más bien discutir. Además ese hombre no me interesa, ni él ni ninguno de los que he conocido.

"Además no creo que Balder sea como el resto" estuvo tentada de añadir. Pero no lo hizo, Brunhilda podría pensarse lo que no era si pronunciaba aquella frase.

-Mira haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que es un hombre-Brunhilda se marchó de allí sin decir nada más.

Hildr se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. No sabía hasta que punto lo que le había dicho a su amiga era cierto.

De prontó se dio cuenta de lo sucia y sudorosa que estaba. Con un suspiro salió de allí para dirigirse a su habitación. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno por fin subo la continuación. Siento muchísimo las espera la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada con las clases, apenas he podido respirar…<strong>

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que no haya habido demasiadas escenas de Hildr XD.**

**Prometo subir el próximo capítulo prontito^^**


End file.
